


【朱修】Golden Life

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina





	【朱修】Golden Life

1.  
神圣帝国布里塔利亚与日本签下樱矿长期开发共同协作条约之时，日本首相枢木玄武之子枢木朱雀的人生已经和一位布里塔利亚皇族子女悄然绑定。他被赋予了权利，可以在帝国皇帝查尔斯·Di·布里塔尼亚的子女中挑选一名适龄者成为他的妻子——这意味着现年仅有十岁的首相之子未来的妻子，只会是同样幼年的皇子或皇女。  
这场相亲宴的政治意味远远大于它显得滑稽而可笑的形式。往来贵族们觥筹交错乐笑不断，借机拓展各自的人脉关系，而作为主角的孩子们则被禁止到处走动，形如漂亮木偶一般乖坐首席充当门面。  
规规矩矩端正坐在宴席中的小朱雀就满心惦记着夏季盛典的捞金鱼活动，出国前咲世子姐姐明明跟他约定，父亲一定会在烟火大会前让他回家，但是他掰着小小的手指数算过，今天就是烟火大会了，这令他抿紧嘴唇，碧绿的漂亮大眼睛泛起泪花，紧紧抓住隆重的和式盛装的膝腿，很没出息地呜咽几声。  
一个好听的幼嫩声音夹着不太熟练的日文传来：“你没事吧？”随即，一只白皙小手递过一条洁白的小手绢。  
小朱雀泪眼朦胧地抬头，看到一个非常漂亮的小皇子，他穿着骄傲的白色礼装，柔软的短发像黑夜一般顺从地贴着那张精致美丽的脸蛋，大大的眼睛仿佛紫水晶般闪烁灵动的光泽。  
小朱雀不知不觉接过他的手绢，堵住鼻子狠狠喷气，眼角瞄见小皇子吃惊瞪大眼睛，不好意思羞红了脸：“对、对不起，我会帮你洗干净的。”  
小皇子薄薄的面皮变得通红，他做出不在意的样子，傲慢地偏开头：“这没什么，我还有很多，这条送给你好了。”  
他低下头好奇打量小朱雀通红的眼睛和鼻子，漂亮的紫色大眼睛忽闪忽闪，突然伸手摸摸小朱雀的头，嘴里念着：“好啦，好啦，你不要哭了。”  
他温柔的笑容太过美好，小朱雀愣愣盯着他，心里暖暖的。  
第二天，皇帝查尔斯受到来自日本的使者谒见，当对方呈上枢木家小少爷的妻子期望人选时，在旁者无一人不听见皇帝陛下无法掩饰的倒吸一口气。  
当晚，白羊宫传来皇帝陛下毫无形象的嚎啕大哭，又据说只是宫闱杜撰的秘辛。因为对话内容十分匪夷所思——  
“我不同意！那个臭小子，我的宝贝鲁鲁啊……呜呜呜……”  
“好了，好了，亲爱的，再哭头发就直了哟。”  
“呜呜呜，玛丽安娜，我要打仗，我要征服该死的日本，绝对不要让鲁鲁嫁过去……”  
“哎哎，陛下要做什么我都会为您办到，但是孩子长大了，就是要离开身边的呢。”  
这段小插曲并未改变国家之间的大盛事。  
年仅十岁的枢木朱雀和年仅十岁的鲁鲁修在举国欢庆下举办了婚礼，尽管两个刚刚成为好朋友的小家伙还不清楚结婚的涵义，依然听话地乖乖任大人们摆弄，换上漂亮繁琐的婚礼盛装，顶着瞌睡小脑袋勉强跑完整套流程，最后睡眼惺忪地倒在婚床上像两只可爱的蹭在一起的小幼兽，舒舒服服地沉入香甜梦境，他们幼小的愿望中，只希望明天能有机会一起偷溜出去看看白羊宫刚出生的毛绒绒小兔子。

2.  
鲁鲁的眼睛红红的，看起来像刚刚哭过，因为小朱雀的到来，勉强止住泪水，小脸蛋一抽一抽可怜极了。小朱雀担心地皱起小眉头，伸手拉开鲁鲁捂住脸的手，拿鲁鲁送他的手绢一点点擦他的泪水。  
咲世子姐姐说，鲁鲁是自己的妻子，比朋友更重要。自己是鲁鲁的丈夫，要保护鲁鲁，不能让他害怕难过。因为一个人离开家到日本，鲁鲁很想念，这两天难过的吃不下饭。  
“鲁鲁，我会好好照顾你，我是男子汉了。”小朱雀一本正经说着大人们教他说的话，他抱住鲁鲁，在他额头上亲一口。  
“我很喜欢鲁鲁，很高兴鲁鲁到我家里来，我们一起玩吧。”小朱雀认真说。  
鲁鲁纠结了小脸。  
“鲁鲁不喜欢我吗？”小朱雀很失落。  
小皇子使劲摇头：“我也……很喜欢朱雀，但是，娜娜莉……”  
他又委屈地哭起来，小朱雀顿时手忙脚乱。  
“鲁鲁不要哭，我明明在这里啊。”没法安慰很重要的人，小朱雀有点沮丧。  
他忽然灵光一现，双手抓住鲁鲁的手：“大家都说我们是夫妇，就跟爸爸妈妈一样，要永远在一起。但是我也有阿姨叔叔姑姑舅舅，爸爸妈妈的兄弟都有见到，所以……鲁鲁也能见到哥哥姐姐弟弟妹妹吧！”  
“真的吗？”鲁鲁愣着重复，逐渐想起来，自己也有见到大伯，那么，也可以再见到娜娜莉了。他的眼睛明亮起来，充满了希望。  
小朱雀很高兴，他伸手勾起鲁鲁的手指：“约好了，我会让鲁鲁开心的！”  
两个孩子勾了手指，互相对着咯咯笑起来。小朱雀突然倾身在鲁鲁脸颊上吻了吻，郑重地说：“只有我可以亲鲁鲁，别人都不行喔。”  
“那我也可以亲朱雀。”鲁鲁不甘示弱，在小朱雀小巧的鼻头上咬一口。  
“痛……你在咬我啊！”小朱雀捂住鼻子。  
鲁鲁拿开他的手，在小朱雀鼻子上亲了亲，又露出小朱雀最喜欢的温柔漂亮的笑容。  
小朱雀突然抱住鲁鲁，埋入幼嫩的肩头。  
“我最喜欢鲁鲁了！”他红着脸说。  
“我也喜欢朱雀哦。”鲁鲁回抱他。  
“诶？不是最喜欢吗？”  
“还有娜娜莉、妈妈……”鲁鲁为难地说。  
“不要，鲁鲁不是最喜欢我。”这回轮到小朱雀眼冒泪花。  
“以、以后会最喜欢的。”鲁鲁连忙说，毛绒绒的小朱雀十分可爱，很像他曾经养过的一只幼犬亚历山大，那样眼巴巴抬头的样子，特别令鲁鲁心软。  
“拜托，朱雀……真的，真的会变成最喜欢的。”鲁鲁抱住小朱雀，学着母亲的样子亲亲他发红的眼角。  
小朱雀噙着泪花，还是决定相信鲁鲁。毕竟、毕竟自己是鲁鲁的丈夫，咲世子姐姐说这是独一无二的，就像爸爸和妈妈一样。将来鲁鲁一定会最喜欢自己，和自己最喜欢鲁鲁一样。

3.  
花有很多种类，要把不好的叶子剪掉，把太长的部分斜着剪掉，还要竖起来在底部小小剪个口子，让花能吸充足的水分，然后插到插花泥里……完成。  
藤崎小姐满意地看着面前的作品，花的种类选择不多，高低主次分明，极有造型感，这个小皇子把她说的要点都听进去了。又是满分。  
“鲁鲁少爷，山下老师来了。”  
清脆的呼唤让鲁鲁双眼一亮，他兴奋地站起身，又礼貌十足向藤崎小姐告别，迫不及待离开和室向隔壁跑去。所有课程里他最喜欢山下老师的围棋课，虽然和修奈泽尔哥哥教给自己的国际象棋不同，却带给他更新鲜的体验。  
咲世子奉上新鲜的茶点，看着自家小主人年幼的小妻子露出开心的笑容，总算放下心来。  
小朱雀肩负着枢木家的未来，日常课程自然不少，年幼的鲁鲁总是一个人安静地在庭院里发呆，他不像小朱雀那样好奇好动，除了日常安排的国文课，枢木家似乎并不希望他正规入学。鲁鲁是个很聪明的孩子，他问过咲世子小朱雀去了哪里，得知后者能够自由上学认识新同伴学习新知识，他就再也没问过。  
小朱雀也改掉了平时放学到处乱跑的习惯，只要下课就很积极地回家陪鲁鲁玩，鲁鲁只有在小朱雀回来时才会开心，露出一副别别扭扭的样子说着“我才没有等你回来”，这是平时见惯他的礼貌的人从没见过的可爱模样。小朱雀会跟鲁鲁说起上学的见闻，拿出习题来给鲁鲁看，两个孩子一边对付课业，一边玩闹。  
每当此时，咲世子从旁侍奉，都能看见小朱雀开怀大笑的间隙，鲁鲁露出寂寞沮丧的脸，他是十分羡慕小朱雀的吧。  
咲世子带鲁鲁到家里的藏书室，他总算开心起来。枢木家的家藏拥有各种国内外珍贵的各类文献资料以及文学价值颇高的著作，并不是这个年纪的孩子能懂的，然而鲁鲁认真地看起来，似乎并不觉得晦涩。  
有一只小灰猫经常翻墙进来陪鲁鲁，他给它起名亚瑟，咲世子照顾这只小灰猫住下来，成为家中常客，小朱雀回来时看见鲁鲁抱着亚瑟玩耍不理他，十分不高兴，伸手抱鲁鲁的时候，意外被亚瑟咬住手指。  
那之后，亚瑟似乎很喜欢缠着小朱雀，总像吃不饱一样咬他。当然，小朱雀被立刻送去打了疫苗，亚瑟也早就经过各种检查，他们相处的十分和谐，除了小朱雀常常露出失落的表情，对鲁鲁哭诉自己不招亚瑟喜爱。  
“亚瑟很喜欢朱雀呀。”鲁鲁睁着大眼睛，很认真地对小朱雀说，“只要朱雀回来，它就不理我，只缠着跟你玩。”  
“可是它一直在咬我。”小朱雀好委屈。  
“那是亚瑟喜欢你的表现。”鲁鲁想了想说。  
“真的吗？”小朱雀半信半疑，扭头看向一脸吃饱喝足的灰猫，它适当叫了声，仿佛在响应鲁鲁的话。  
“真的耶，原来我不是单相思。”小朱雀非常开心。  
鲁鲁握住小朱雀的手说：“朱雀这么好，不会有人讨厌你的。”  
“谢谢你，鲁鲁。”小朱雀感动地抱住鲁鲁，在他脸颊亲了亲。  
这是小朱雀慢慢养成的习惯，身为丈夫要好好关心和疼爱妻子，咲世子经常这样教导他，小朱雀也做得非常好。  
在咲世子的暗中反映下，布里塔尼亚的二皇女柯内莉亚突然访日，在公务之余拜访了枢木家的新婚小夫妻，据说那天之后，有着铁血皇女之称的二皇女相当激烈地抗议枢木家不为皇弟提供优秀的教育机会，尽管枢木家以安全为由限制鲁鲁的登校学习，迫于压力仍然为他安排不少优秀的私教课程。

4.  
小朱雀十分羡慕鲁鲁可以不用上学，在家里认真读书。  
鲁鲁开始跟小朱雀一起学习，他的课业进展远比小朱雀快。  
家中开设私人道场，枢木首相的挚友藤堂将军是小朱雀的剑道老师。  
鲁鲁经常面对小朱雀一身青紫瘀痕难过得眼浮泪花，每当这时，小朱雀都会强撑说自己不痛，反过来安慰鲁鲁。  
鲁鲁体力非常糟糕，藤堂将军表示孺子不可教，他只能在清晨绕宅子晨跑几圈。  
鲁鲁的围棋棋力让山下五段招架不住，他为鲁鲁写了封介绍信给户田本因坊。  
鲁鲁学习日本舞蹈时穿上和服，小朱雀在旁边羞红了脸。  
又一年夏季庆典，鲁鲁和小朱雀瞒着大家偷偷跑去夏日祭捞金鱼，鲁鲁第一次认识小朱雀的伙伴们，小朱雀非常骄傲地跟大家宣布鲁鲁是他的妻子。同时枢木宅鸡飞狗跳，出动无数SP四处寻找两人。  
小朱雀带鲁鲁爬上神社看流星，两个孩子窝在一起兴奋不已。  
神社回来鲁鲁感冒，发烧三天三夜，小朱雀非常后悔，他开始缠着咲世子问怎样鲁鲁才会健健康康。  
小朱雀打败了藤堂道场所有三岁差以内的人，获得非常高的赞誉。

5.  
当小朱雀变成枢木朱雀，鲁鲁变成鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚，他们拥有了自己的家。家里一半布里塔尼亚人一半日本人，管家是昵称橘子大叔的杰雷米亚，咲世子一直跟随他们，他们都非常尊敬咲世子。  
十四岁的枢木朱雀意气风发，在他父亲口中则是“无法无天”，他强烈要求进入军队，对KMF驾驶无底线地着迷。枢木家为此闹翻天，希望儿子从政的枢木玄武大发雷霆，最后据说是来自布里塔尼亚的儿媳妇说服了他。  
朱雀和鲁鲁修从没有吵架超过一天，因为咲世子翻着圣经对他们说：含怒不可到日落。两个孩子再别扭难过也会互相道歉，在坦诚之下解开心结。  
其实，朱雀想要参军的事很令鲁鲁修困扰，他会长期见不到对方，然而固执得像牛一样的丈夫不会听自己的，鲁鲁修为此生过闷气，他在朱雀真挚的道歉下软化，又为对方的执着不肯妥协而心动。  
十四岁的鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚发现自己爱上了丈夫，那个叫作枢木朱雀的超大男子主义，可爱又可敬的男人。  
朱雀加入军队后顺风顺水，因为出身迅速加入KMF特殊科研部门，又用硬实力使许多人折服，他认识了来自布里塔尼亚的怪人研究家罗伊德伯爵，还有长期外派的可爱可亲的塞西尔小姐，为了保证“零件”发挥功效，塞西尔小姐亲自制作爱心餐点，那对两个男人来说极其噩梦。  
十四岁的枢木朱雀发现自己爱上了妻子，那个十岁开始背井离乡一直陪在身边的小皇子，他把鲁鲁修的照片放进胸前的口袋，想念他的温柔和帮助，陪伴和温暖，并领悟到自己的行为叫作把他牢牢放在心上。

6.  
鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚加入阿什弗德学园，成为有史以来最有人气的学生会副会长，他同米蕾·阿什弗德配合默契，日常上演会长搞事副会长救火的常连本番剧。  
枢木朱雀因为受正规教育时间不足遭诟病，被强行踢进阿什弗德学园，入校第一天因为胆敢在众目睽睽下熊抱副会长一战成名。  
枢木朱雀加入学生会的自我介绍是：大家好，我是枢木朱雀，鲁鲁修的丈夫。  
阿什弗德学园有史以来最强暴动，身强体壮机灵敏捷的风纪委员一夫当关万夫莫开，三天闹剧之后，没有人再有异议。  
当事人鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚对此表示什么也不想说。

7.  
十六岁的朱雀和十六岁的鲁鲁修在家中偷尝禁果遭发现，被发现的原因是进行了失败的尝试，这差点变成两个家庭的严重事件。  
大人们被迫隔离开两个小年轻，分别进行长达数小时的教育。  
豪放的皇妃玛丽安娜邮寄无数资料给儿子和儿婿，并通过视频电话狠狠讽刺了自家宝贝太过不懂得主动之道。据说，鲁鲁修皇子的脸从来没有那么红过。  
这大概是两个小夫妻最抬不起头的一段日子。  
当然在他们受过良好教育并且真正约定之后，按照公民十六岁结婚的法规，并没有人再阻止他们行使范围内权利。  
他们当然再没出过类似的糗事。

8.  
和平年代时有局部冲突发生。  
朱雀初上战场即声名大噪，罗伊德伯爵开发的兰斯洛特成为周边市场的最新宠儿。  
朱雀瞒着鲁鲁修加入圆桌骑士，正不知该如何解释，心虚不已的朱雀敏锐发现了心虚不已的鲁鲁修，原来后者也瞒着他加入了军方，成为一名军事顾问，并在朱雀不知道的情况下，成功指挥了让他声名大噪的那场小战役。  
经过一场无硝烟的战争，以及报废了几条床单，两人终于冰释前嫌。

9.  
枢木朱雀和鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚度过了堪称美满幸福的一生。

Fin.


End file.
